


Hold Your Breath

by LadyLizzyB



Series: Just Breathe [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt!Derek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLizzyB/pseuds/LadyLizzyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home to find a very injured and very unconscious Derek laying on his bed. </p><p>This story follows the events of Just Breathe and Breathe in, Breathe out but can be read separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your support! Without you guys I would have never been able to write this.

It's a couple weeks after Derek came through Stiles' window and helped him through his panic attack. They had talked a few times after that, never really mentioning that night, mainly focusing on the werewolf drama that was always threatening Beacon Hill. The alpha pack situation was still looming and no one quite knew what to do about it. 

 

When Stiles came home from school that day he was surprised to find Derek in his room. Surprise was his first thought, worry his second and horror his third. Derek was passed out on Stiles' bed with a steadily growing dark patch of blood spreading out beneath him. His shirt was torn and Stiles could see the gaping wounds that were slowly trying to heal but were not doing so fast enough in Stiles' opinion. 

 

Stiles rushed over to the side of the bed , not knowing quite what to do yet. There did not seem to be black ooze anywhere so hopefully that meant no wolfsbane. The wounds on Derek's chest looked like claw marks, and because of their slow healing Stiles came to the conclusion fairly quickly that this was the alpha packs doing. 

 

Stiles rushed to the bathroom and got some towels coming back and pressing them on Derek's chest, trying to stop Derek from bleeding out anymore. He started calling out Derek's name, hoping for some response. Stiles was on the verge of panic when he heard a slight moan. 

 

" Stiles?" Derek groaned, almost breathlessly

 

"Yeah, I'm here. What do you need? What happened? Oh my god there's so much blood! Derek! Derek!" Was Stiles' slightly less than calm response. 

 

"Alphas...hurts...safe...Stiles" Was all that Derek managed to get out before he passed out again. 

 

Stiles was trying not to panic. He had a bleeding out werewolf on his bed, no idea if crazy alphas were going to come after him and no way of getting help. He couldn't take Derek to the hospital and knew there was nothing he could really do until Derek healed. He thought about calling Isaac, the only member of Derek's pack Stiles felt comfortable talking to (cause Peter could go fuck himself for all Stiles cared), but dismissed the thought, Isaac would have no idea what to do, he was still too new to this whole werewolf thing. Stiles' second option was Scott, but he knew Scott wouldn't want to help Derek. 

 

Stiles finally decided to go get the first aid kit so that maybe he could wrap some gauze around Derek's wounds, something more sterile and permanent than a towel at least. It was as he was rifling under the sink for these new supplies that he heard his dad downstairs. 

 

"Stiles? You home?"

 

Stiles froze, what was he supposed to do? He couldn't let his dad know he had a half dead werewolf in his bed, but he also couldn't really leave Derek alone too much right now, just in case something bad did happen. As he was stuck in his thoughts he heard his dad coming up the stairs. That was when Stiles realized he was covered in blood. 

 

"I'm here dad! Just grabbing a shower after lacrosse practice. I'll be out in ten."

 

There, that should stall his dad for a couple minutes and allow Stiles to think about what he was going to do. He started the shower and let it run while he went back into his adjoining room and started to take the towels off Derek's chest, there was too much blood. Stiles was panicking again. He managed to get the tattered remains of Derek's shirt off of him and then did his best to quickly sterilize the wounds and then cover them in gauze. He ran back into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, scrubbing the blood off of him as fast as he could. 

 

When he got out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and listened carefully for his dad while he dried himself off. He could hear his dad moving around downstairs. He moved back into his room, checking on Derek real quick to make sure everything was ok for the moment before grabbing clothes and going back to the bathroom to change. 

 

He looked at himself in the mirror and took a couple deep breathes, he could do this. He just needed to keep his dad out of his room for the rest of the night, and maybe tomorrow. God, how long was it going to take for Derek to heal? 

 

He made it out of the bathroom, making sure he did not have any blood on him. He checked Derek one more time, he was still passed out but it seemed that the bleeding had slowed down (Stiles tried not to think about how that could be because there was hardly any blood left, Derek would be _fine_ ), then he made his way downstairs. 

 

His father was on the couch sipping a beer and watching the game. 

 

"How was practice?"

 

"F-fine. Good. Perfect." Stiles stammered out, god he was not good at this, he was already rattled and he hated lying to his dad. 

 

His dad looked over at him, "Something wrong? You're a little pale."

 

"Just tired, I was actually thinking of heading to bed early tonight, catch up on some sleep you know?" There, that would give him an excuse to stay upstairs and take care of Derek. 

 

The sheriff looked at him suspiciously. "You eaten anything yet?"

 

Stiles could not even think about food right now, the thought just made him queasy as he remembered all the blood upstairs. "No, not really hungry though, just real tired. I think I might just head up to bed now."

 

That got his dad's full attention. "Stiles, it's 6:30. Are you really that tired that you need to go to sleep at 6:30? Without dinner? Are you coming down with something? Come here." And with that the sheriff had gotten up and started walking towards Stiles. He reached out and held his hand up to Stiles' forehead. "You don't feel warm."

 

Stiles moved away from his dad with a , "Dad, I'm fine, just tired. Please let me just go to sleep."

 

The sheriff just looked at him for another minute, filled with concern, then nodded. 

 

Stiles practically ran back upstairs. 

 

The sheriff watched him go and then settled back down into his chair, determining that he would go check on him later. 

 

\----------

 

When Stiles made it back up to his room, he found Derek still unconscious on his bed. He checked the bandages, pleased that new ones were not needed and began to clean up the mess he had made earlier with the towels and first aid kit. He was going to need new sheets, no way was the blood going to come out. 

 

He noticed a small trail of blood leading to the window, which answered the question of how Derek had gotten in. He started cleaning up those spots as well. He had gotten pretty good about getting blood out of things, what with all of the werewolf stuff he put up with on a daily basis. 

 

He busied himself for the next hour making sure that all traces of blood were gone from everywhere but his bed, as he could do nothing about that till the great big alpha decided to wake up. Stiles realized that he was distracting himself from thinking about the problems here. Now that Derek was no longer in immediate danger of bleeding out, Stiles was having a chance to think about the situation he was in now. 

 

Why had Derek come to Stiles' house. He had mentioned something about _safe_ and _Stiles_ earlier. Did that mean he thought he was safe with Stiles? Stiles felt himself growing warm at the thought and a small smile reached his face. He hoped Derek felt safe here. That would certainly explain why he had come here and not gone and found his pack or gone and collapsed in his house. Maybe he knew Stiles would take care of his wounds and let him sleep it off. 

 

Over the past couple weeks, since Derek had come and helped him with his panic attack, Stiles had had a lot of time to think about how he felt about the sourwolf. He found himself staring at Derek more often than not when he was around, and thinking about him when he wasn't. Stiles had always thought he might be bi, I mean, he was infatuated with Lydia so that meant he couldn't be gay right? Maybe he was gay. Maybe he just obsessed over Lydia cause he knew he could never have her and he wanted to be a normal guy with a crush on a girl. His head was starting to hurt with all this thinking. He glanced over at Derek and stared at his lips. _I wonder what those taste like?_ There, that answered his question. He was most definitely attracted to Derek, and not just for his looks, he thought derisively. Derek had saved Stiles on a number of occasions now, but it was when he had come and held Stiles while he cried that Stiles realized that Derek might just care what happened to him. 

 

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a groan coming from the bed. Stiles hurried over to the side of the bed in time for him to see Derek opening his eyes and squinting up at him. 

 

"Stiles?" He questioned for the second time that night.

 

Stiles was more calm than he had been before "Yeah, hey there. How you feeling?"

 

Derek grunted "Hurts"

 

Stiles let out a soft laugh, "Yeah, I would be kinda worried if it didn't."

 

Derek just glared at him for a second before looking around the room. He seemed to be slightly surprised to find himself laying in Stiles' bed. 

 

"How'd I get here?"

 

Stiles stared. "What? You don't remember coming here? I came home from school to find you passed out on my bed, bleeding out. I nearly had another panic attack."

 

Derek looked at him with confusion and the concern in his eyes. "Are you ok?" 

 

"Me? I'm fine. It's you who we should be worried about. You have what look likes deep claw wounds raking down your chest and have lost about half the blood in your body. You also seem to have forgotten how you got here. What was the last thing you remember?"

 

Derek screwed up his eyes in concentration. "The alphas, they attacked me while I was patrolling the forest. There were four of them. They could have easily taken me, I think they let me go on purpose."

 

Stiles thought about this for a moment. "Ok, that explains how you got the wounds but not how you got here. Your house was way closer than mine if they attacked you in the woods."

 

Derek started to shift uneasily on the bed and managed to prop himself up a bit on Stiles' pillows. "I think the wolf kind of took over. I think it was instinct to come here." He mumbled while staring down at the sheets. 

 

Stiles just stared with his mouth open for a second before shutting it quickly. "Why would your wolf come here?"

 

Derek continued to look down at the sheets, now fiddling with them with his fingers. "You're pack. You're safe." 

 

That was news to Stiles. He was pack? And Derek's pack, not Scott's. And Derek felt safe with him. "Ok then." Was all he could say to that. 

 

Derek was still staring at the sheets when he seemed to realize what he was doing. He looked around the room again and then at Stiles. "I should probably go, get out of your hair. I don't want to cause you any more trouble." He started to sit up properly and try to move out of bed only to wince at the onslaught of pain from his chest. Stiles put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down on the bed. 

 

"You are not going anywhere for awhile. You need to rest and heal, maybe eat something" Stiles said, hand still on Derek's shoulder. 

 

Derek lay back down on the bed and then looked at his chest. It was covered in gauze, clearly Stiles' handy work. "Thank you for this" he said gesturing at his chest and then at the bed. Stiles just waved him off with a hand and then got up and left saying he'd be back in a second. 

 

Stiles came back with a couple things, one was a washcloth and a bowl of warm soapy water. The other was a stack of what seemed to be clean sheets. "Now that you are not bleeding out anymore I thought you might be more comfortable with less blood on you and not laying in sheets covered in blood." He handed the washcloth uncertainly to Derek. 

 

Derek took it gratefully, sitting up slowly this time, and started to wash the blood off his face and arms. Stiles seemed to have done a pretty good job cleaning up his chest when he was wrapping the wounds. 

 

Stiles was working around him, taking off the comforter that Derek had apparently kicked to the bottom of the bed and thankfully not gotten too much blood on. He was getting the corners of the sheets untucked and then moved on to grabbing the pillows and putting them on the floor. There was only a bit of blood on one of the pillowcases and Stiles quickly changed it. By the time Stiles had finished stripping as much of the bed as he could with Derek still on it, Derek had pretty much finished with his washcloth bath. 

 

Stiles came back up to him and grinned slightly. "Does that feel better?"

 

"Yeah, much. But I can't reach my back. Would you mind?" And then he gestured with the washcloth towards his back. Stiles clearly understood and took the washcloth, rinsing it out in the bowl and then gently washing off the blood, dirt, and grime from Derek's back. Derek sighed slightly at the feeling of being clean. 

 

"Ok, so I have to change the sheets, do you think we would be able to get you into my chair for a couple minutes? You seem to be holding up ok with sitting upright for now." Stiles said.

 

Derek just nodded his head and started to move himself to the edge of the bed while Stiles went and got his chair from his desk. He placed it next to the bed and then slowly helped Derek into it. Derek winced slightly at the coolness of the chair and willed Stiles to change the sheets faster. 

 

Stiles seemed to understand and quickly got the old sheets off. He stared for a second at the slight blood stain on his mattress before getting a towel to place over it so that the sheets he was about to put on would not get blood on them either. He got the new sheets on, put the pillows back in place and folded the comforter at the bottom of the bed, unsure if Derek would be cold or not. He then turned back to Derek. 

 

"I can sleep on the floor, it's fine. It's your bed, I don't want to be an inconvenience." Derek said with more conviction than Stiles thought he had at the moment. 

 

Stiles just stared at him like he was an idiot. "You are injured, so you are taking the bed, no fighting me on this. There is no way I would let you sleep on the floor in this condition."

 

Derek just glared at him for a minute, albeit weakly, and then finally let out a sigh. "Fine, but we're sharing, the bed is big enough and we have shared before, no big deal. I don't want to kick you out of your own bed."

 

Stiles thought about it for a second. Derek was injured, he should probably have the bed to himself. But Stiles was weak, and really wanted to get into bed with the sourwolf again. He knew nothing would happen, but the comfort of having another body next to his would be greatly appreciated after today. "Ok" he agreed quietly. 

 

He moved to help Derek back onto the bed and then thought of something else. "Hey, um, I don't know about you...but I don't really like sleeping in pants that have mud and blood caked onto them if I can avoid it. Do you want to borrow some pajama bottoms or something? You would probably be more comfortable."

 

Derek stared at him like Stiles had a second head. Then he seemed to snap out of it. "Uh, yeah, sure, that would be nice. Uh, not sure I can get them off by myself though." He muttered the last sentence, turning a slight pink color and looking down at his hand in his lap. 

 

Stiles mind blanked for a second while thinking of helping Derek to remove his pants before he came back to reality. "Yeah, sure, no problem, I can totally help with that." He went to his drawers and pulled out his largest pair of pajama pants, blue plaid cause plaid was awesome, and went back to Derek. 

 

While Stiles was getting the pajamas, Derek had managed to unbutton his pants and had been trying to get them off through wriggling, but it just wasn't happening. His abs were too sore for him to raise his ass off the chair enough for him to get them off. The only way he could get his ass raised was by using his arms and pushing himself off the chair a bit, but then he had no free hands to get the pants off. 

 

It was to this predicament that Stiles came back to. He silently took in what Derek was trying to do and then gently took the edges of Derek's pants and slowly pulled them down, being careful to only grab them from the edges near the waist, hands coming nowhere near Derek's crotch (which was suddenly in very close proximity to Stiles' face as he knelt down to get Derek' pant off completely). Stiles then grabbed the pajama bottoms and slowly brought them up to sit on Derek's waist. 

 

"Do you want a shirt?"Stiles said, trying to get his mind off the fact that he had just taken Derek freaking Hale's pants off.

 

"No, I think it would be better to leave it off for now. It would just mess with the gauze." Derek replied.

 

Together they managed to get Derek back onto the bed. Stiles made a slight fuss over fluffing the pillows before pulling back. 

 

"Do you want anything to eat? Drink?"Stiles said, thinking about how he was going to explain the sudden appetite to his dad if he had to go downstairs to get food. 

 

"No, I think I'm good. I just want to sleep for a bit more. I should be healed by tomorrow, then I can get out of your hair." Derek replied, yawning slightly. 

 

"Stay as long as you want, it's no problem." Stiles responded, already moving the bloody sheets and towels to a corner where he would throw them out later, when his dad was not in the house. He then moved his chair back over to his desk and sat down, booting up his computer. 

 

Stiles started looking up random bits of werewolf trivia, hoping that some of it might help with their alpha situation. He considered doing some homework, but there was no way he was going to be able to focus on it with Derek laying on his bed, breathing in and out softly. He stayed on his computer for another hour or so, jerking his head up every few minutes or so because he had started to fall asleep, before Derek interrupted him. 

 

"You should get some rest, you look like you're about to pass out." Derek said, surprising Stiles that he was still awake. 

 

"Yeah... yeah that might be a good idea." It was nearing 12, and although Stiles normally had no problem staying up till 2 and getting up at 6 for school, he was feeling drained after today. _Thank god tomorrows Saturday, I can sleep in a bit._ He thought as he started to close down his computer and get ready for bed. 

 

Once he had finished changing and brushing his teeth, he hesitated a minute, staring down at his bed, and then at the floor, wondering if he should just let Derek take the bed for the night, he was the injured one. Then Derek's voice snapped him out of it

 

"Stop thinking and just get in the bed, I am not some fragile thing that will break if you breathe on me and there is no way you are sleeping on the floor." 

 

Stiles didn't respond but did climb into bed, trying his best not to jostle Derek too much, aware of his injuries. He turned off his bedside light and laid there for a couple minutes with his back to Derek and just listening to him breathe in and out for awhile. He slowly felt himself relax, after hours of being on edge. Just as he was about to finally sleep he felt Derek's arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer. Stiles sighed sleepily and happily snuggled in, falling asleep almost immediately. 

 

\---------

 

It was to this scene that the sheriff walked in on when he went to go check on Stiles before going to sleep himself. His teenage son being held by Derek Hale, former person of interest, and both sound asleep. It took a second for him to register what he was seeing, next moment he yanking his son out of bed with a yell of "STILES!"

 

Oh they were so in for it now.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you have suggestions as to what you would like to see in upcoming works I will be glad to hear them. I pretty much know what is going to happen in the next story, but after that its all up in the air. Love you all!


End file.
